


Two Marshmellows, Extra Chocolate

by HopefulShipper



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mike & Abby one shot. A little winter storm cuddle time. Please let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Marshmellows, Extra Chocolate

Abby Sinclair carefully parked on the street close to her townhouse. The snow and ice made her drive home from work nearly impossible. She dreaded turning off the engine and going out into the freezing cold. Her boyfriend Mike was already home waiting for her and probably worried sick. Abby pushed her scarf up higher on her neck. She shut off the car and got out. Fighting the biting wind Abby managed to close the driver's door. She locked the car before heading home.

Abby slipped not two feet from her destination. She grabbed the hand rail for the stairs to keep herself upright. The light from the front door came pouring out. Abby looked up from her glove on the rail into her boyfriend's mesmerizing blue eyes. Mike had the door open for her. He held out his hand to help steady her against the elements as she ascended the stairs. They were going to have to put out more salt soon.

Once inside Mike pulled Abby into a warm embrace. He slammed the door closed, not letting her go. He dipped in for a long, sweet kiss. "I could get used to this," Abby pronounced.

"Does that mean I can stay here?" Mike raised a playful eyebrow.

"I'll give it some consideration," she replied.

"I see how it is," he chuckled.

"When were you thinking of moving in?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, about four months ago," Mike answered. She laughed.

Abby took off her beanie hat then unwound the scarf from around her neck. She set the items aside. Next to go into the stack were her gloves. Mike covered her hands in his. He blew warm air on her still cold fingers. Mike pressed his lips to her knuckles. He released her.

"It's freezing out there," Abby unbuttoned her coat. Mike helped her slip out of the wool garment. Before she knew it, he had it hung up and a soft blanket wrapped around her. Abby kicked off her boots.

"Did the car give you any trouble?" Mike asked. She shook her head. The things were quickly put away in their proper places. The two young professionals, her a junior lawyer and him an FBI agent, kept a tidy home.

Mike tucked his arm around Abby's waist pulling her close to his side. He escorted her into the living room. A fire burned in the fireplace. They sat down in front of it. "Better?" Mike smiled.

"Yes, I'm nice and toasty now," Abby replied.

"I've got hot cocoa on the stove- would you like a mug?" he inquired.

She grinned, "You know I do."

"Ok, stay here," Mike stood, "I'll be right back."

"Roger, roger," Abby saluted. He bent over and nuzzled her nose making her giggle. Mike tore himself away from her dancing brown eyes.

He crossed over into their kitchen and got out two mugs and a bag of large marshmallows. He plopped two marshmallows and extra chocolate mix into the mug for Abby. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but she loved her chocolate. He ladled out the hot liquid into their mugs. He stirred Abby's before rejoining his girlfriend in front of the fire.

"Thanks," Abby took the offered mug then cuddled into Mike. She blew the steam away. Abby drank a sip, "Yum." He knew exactly how she liked her hot chocolate. Mike snuggled closer content just to hold Abby. He didn't like having her out in such dangerous weather. Now she was home safe. They could both relax nice and warm despite the snow and howling wind.


End file.
